Shinto Sasayaki
'Character Profile' Wolffsbane 'Character First Name' Shinto (English Translation: Deadly Silent) 'Character Last Name' Sasayaki (English Translation: Whisper) 'IMVU Username' Wolffsbane 'Nickname (optional)' 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' 10/15/96 AN 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Yonshigakurian 'Height' 5'0" 'Weight' 96Ibs 'Blood Type' A 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' Several blade wounds on chest arms and face 'Affiliation' Yonshigakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Shinto is often considered cold, cunning, observant, and brutal. He keeps his intentions and observations to himself. Always planning within his head, however, due to his violent nature, and his silent thinking, he is often seen as a savage, and considered selfish. In combat Shinto always analyzes his opponents, however he mostly keeps his thoughts and strategies to himself, unless necessary to share. However, despite being calm minded and observant, he gives the feeling of rash action, when in truth he has thought of how to do an action, the variables of said action, and the consequence of doing such an action, making him a clever strategist and vicious fighter. 'Behaviour' Shinto is often dislikes his peers and subordinates until they earn his respect, and often acts as if he respects his superiors, though the same applies to them. He keeps his thoughts and opinions to himself though, and always analyzes his surroundings. However, whenever an observation or conclusion is made he keeps it to himself, along with most his thoughts and opinions. Shinto prefers not to talk, and doesn’t believe a shinobi should have any positive feelings such as love or friendship, though he does admire the support it brings. He believes that the ends justify the means, and if a choice must be made between the mission and a shinobi's life, that the mission is the priority. 'Nindo (optional)' 'Summoning' None 'Bloodline/Clan' None 'Ninja Class ' Academy student 'Element One' Wind (Will have, when unlocked with Sensei.) 'Element Two' Water (Unlockable at late Chunin stage.) 'Weapon of choice' 'Strengths' Intelligence 'Weaknesses' Genjutsu 'Chakra colour' Blue 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' Body Replacement Technique Clone Technique Transformation Technique Rope Escape Technique Generic Sealing Technique 'Allies' Yonshigakure 'Enemies' Most Classmates 'Background Information' Shinto’s father was a former Kirigakure jounin, however he fled his village after the end of its second reign as the Bloody Mist, disgusted with its kind-hearted new ways. He Settled in Yonshigakure and married a Hunter-nin, Shinto’s mother. His father became a local blacksmith, average in his work. However, his mother recognized shinto’s father as a missing-nin, and a battle erupted. It led to a gruesome draw, with Shinto’s mother fleeing without a trace, and shinto’s father loosing an arm. Shinto would not see his mother again. Due to the lack of an arm, shinto’s father could not continue blacksmithing, and soon lost most his wealth, leaving them poor. Shinto’s father developed an appetite for Sake, and often came home drunk and irrational, most nights beating Shinto for being the son of “that devil woman”. Around the age of 7 Shinto would travel just outside the village, playing in the woods, and learning how to hide. It was his natural instincts, which came from his mother’s hunter ways. Shinto developed a deep hate for his father, and used this burning hatred into a flaming passion, using it to motivate himself, to make himself stronger, colder, more precise. Often times Shinto would watch the ninja train, and when the chuunin exams came around he would silently observe. Learning to watch a ninja’s movements and predict his next one. It became like a game to him, and every few years he would observe the matches. This is what motivated him to become a ninja, he realized that if he became strong like the older genin and chuunin that he would not live in fear, and thus he was enrolled into the academy, with a passion of becoming a ninja, but not any ninja, he wished to be silent and precise like his mother, and a strong swordsman like his father, he wished to wield a legendary blade, one that complimented both sides of his shinobi way, he wished to wield the long sword, the Nuibari. 'Roleplaying Library' ((You will add to this in future of your character development.)) 'Approved by:' Suzuki Saiyuki Category:Academy Student Category:Academy Student Category:Status check